Top-mounted vehicle racks provide a versatile platform for transporting bicycles, skis, snowboards, boats, cargo boxes, gear racks, and other items. However, many vehicles do not come equipped with racks that are capable of carrying such a wide range of items. Therefore, many vehicle owners install after market racks. Many such racks include one or more crossbars that extend side-to-side across the top of a vehicle. The crossbars are typically supported on each side of the vehicle's roof by a tower.
To accommodate the variety of vehicles to which racks can be installed, some top-mounted racks include a standard tower design that can be used on a wide range of different vehicle models. Such towers may be configured to cooperate with clips that are specifically designed to fit the tower to a particular vehicle model. This approach works well for consumers, who need only buy vehicle specific clips to fit a standard tower on a variety of different vehicle models. The approach also may decrease cost and/or ease distribution for manufacturers, who do not need to design a tower for every different vehicle model, but rather can provide a common tower design with a variety of relatively simple vehicle specific clips.
Universal tower assemblies are available. However, tower assemblies for accommodating different clips are somewhat complicated to implement and may involve combinations of unassembled parts. The tower design must enable locking of the clip in place when the tower is installed, and should preferably not require complicated combinations of parts or assembly instructions.